Nuestro Gremlin
by Esciam
Summary: Porque Palmer ha tenido sus momentos con su equipo.


**Disclaimer: **Los creadores de NCIS, Donald P. Bellisario, Dom McGill y eso y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Nuestro Gremlin**

Era el segundo día que el señor Palmer se encontraba bajo su tutela, en autopsias cuando Ducky se oyó diciendo:

—El uso de cosméticos para presentar mejor a los cuerpos de personas con cierto nivel económico y social se ha visto desde…

—¿Desde? —le preguntó ese joven, mirándolo muy concentrado detrás de sus anteojos y una velada sonrisa sincera en la boca.

Ducky no pudo seguir con lo expuesto por unos segundos. Se había dado tanta cuenta de que se había acostumbrado a no ser escuchado mientras hacía autopsias (por más que antes Gerald era su asistente) que, simplemente no pudo dejar de ver con cierto cariño y agradecimiento al joven, antes de seguir contando la historia… desde ese momento, con Palmer a la par, sus conocimientos y vivencias no iban a morir en el aire, más bien eran capturadas con una avidez que lograban producir aún más historias y verdadera compañía, en ese lugar que dejó de ser tan gris después de su llegada.

-o-

Ziva estaba sentada a su escritorio en el cubículo vacío del equipo, mirando su pantalla sin mirarla… vestida de negro, esperando que el cuerpo de Roy fuera llevado de la sala de autopsias hasta la funeraria. Sin querer pensar, sin querer sentir (nunca había sido buena para sentir) y tener la mente tan blanca como se veía la página de Word impoluta frente a ella.

Debía haber estado tan ensimismada en no sentir, y en no saber qué hacer para no estar sin hacer algo, que no se dio cuenta de la llegada de alguien con una pequeña caja abierta en las manos.

Ella pudo ver el naranja de la gorra de Roy sobresaliendo de la caja que Palmer ponía en su escritorio, y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sin darse cuenta… el joven simplemente le presentó un pañuelo, apesadumbrado. Y luego, le dio justo lo que necesitaba, espacio, yéndose como si esa fuera su forma de hacerla sentir mejor, y no estuviera huyendo de la situación.

… Él le había dado las pertenencias de Roy, por más que tuvo que falsificar papeleo para podérselo dar, y se lo agradecía enormemente.

-o-

McGee creyó que ya nadie estaba en la oficina (hasta el hombre de la limpieza se había retirado), por lo que, mientras esperaba que una embajada en el otro lado del mundo le respondiera por una información que necesitaba, el programa trataba de dar con otra información en las bases de datos de Interpol, el jefe estaba en interrogatorio y Ziva y Tony en vigilancia; se dejó entrar en la Internet para desestresarse un poco jugando en línea.

—¡Impresionante! ¡Nunca había visto a un Elfo tener tanto poder de ataque!

A McGee casi le da un ataque al corazón, cuando Palmer le dijo lo anterior, estando justo detrás de él.

—¿Juegas en línea? —se impresionó McGee.

—Sí, alguna que otra vez, pero no llego a tanto como tu Elfo —le dijo, sin más. McGee iba a decir, todo ufano, lo que había tenido que hacer para que su Elfo llegara a tener ese ataque, cuando el otro le puso al frente una copia de Deep Six y le dijo:

—¿Me la podrías autografiar?

Los ojos de McGee nunca se habían abierto tanto, pero empezó a sonreír mucho más mientras lo hacía:

—Creí que con lo de Pimmy Jalmer…

—No me lo recuerdes, McGee… para la próxima novela, espero que me enseñes lo que pongas de mi persona antes de editarla.

McGee iba a empezar con lo de siempre, lo de que los personajes de su novela no eran ellos en verdad, pero más bien tuvo que decirle:

—Perdón, no debí haber usado lo de tu sueño.

—No, claro que no.

—Juro que si saco algo nuevo de Deep Six, cuidaré de no hacerle algo así de nuevo a tu personaje.

McGee le dio el libro y Palmer se sonrió, se irguió y le dijo:

—Eso espero porque, sino fuera por eso, en serio me habría encantado tu libro.

Y se fue… McGee sonrió. Nunca creyó que en la oficina, alguien le pediría su autógrafo.

-o-

—Vamos, querido… no me hagas esto —rogaba Abby, con la cabeza metida debajo de uno de sus queridos aparatos, tratando de hacerlo funcionar como siempre lo había hecho.

Desde hacía meses había tenido un poco más de achaques pero, sino lograba de nuevo ponerlo a punto…

—Abby, el doctor Mallard me mandó a darte… ¡Vaya! ¡Tienes un equipo nuevo!

Abby se escurrió desde donde estaba y se puso en pie con presteza para decirle, en verdad indignada:

—¡No, no tengo un equipo nuevo, porque ya tengo una máquina para hacer ese tipo de análisis! —Sin importarle la mirada algo espantada del Palmer, que simplemente había comentado al ver una caja sin abrir en el suelo, y se mantenía en pie con unos residuos en un envase; ella le indicó a la máquina que había estado "operando"—: ¡"Berry" ha estado conmigo desde mis años de universidad, lo he mantenido actualizado desde siempre y él jamás va a ser reemplazado por una… maquinita de calidad media a la que no conozco!

Y Abby lo miró, esperando a enfrentarse con el comentario del tipo "Ay, esta mujer con alma de niña", o el de "Te quiero convencer de que hagas lo que se debe hacer en este caso", o el clásico "Paso de razonar contigo, y volvamos al trabajo"; pero no para que él le asintiera, se quedara pensando un poco en la situación mientras ella recogía el frasco con residuos y, finalmente, le dijera:

—¿No podrías ver si partes de la máquina de la caja le sirven a "Berry"?

Abby lo volvió a ver y no le dijo que no, que eran diferentes modelos y tamaños; simplemente le sonrió, como viéndolo bajo una nueva luz. Este parecía esperar, tratando de estar listo para cualquier reacción y Abby asintió:

—Gracias.

—De nada —le contestó, sin entender bien qué pasaba—. Bueno, el doctor Mallard me necesita —terminó diciendo con torpeza y se fue.

A los meses, cuando se dio a la idea de que no le quedaba otra que dejar a Berry en su casa y usar el "nuevo desconocido", Abby no pudo dejar de abrazar fuerte a Palmer cuando este se dio cuenta del cambio y le preguntara:

—¿Y Berry?

-o-

Tony estaba tan ido, que no se había dado cuenta de que el ascensor no seguía marchando y que los números dos y tres del tablero de arriba, tenían su luz prendida.

—¡Tony!

Cuando este volvió a ver a Palmer, era como si hubiera despertado de un sueño:

—¡Gremlin!

Este no sonreía, hasta lo miraba con el ceño muy fruncido. Tony sabía que estaba en medio de esos momentos en que no era el Gremlin, sino Palmer, el agente Palmer… sólo, no quería tener que oír lo que este le dijera.

También sabía que iba a terminar haciéndolo. Palmer no se había amilanado para nada y le preguntó en seguida:

—¿Qué vas a hacer con lo de Ziva?

Un golpe justo donde más dolía…

—¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Llamar a Jennifer Love Hewitt para una sesión de espiritismo?

El ceño aún más fruncido en Palmer, mientras decía:

—No lo sé. Pero algo tienes que hacer y lo sabes. Estás distraído, estás dormido por dentro. Algo se te tiene que ocurrir para poder seguir con tu vida. Con Kate, dieron con su asesino… da con el asesino de Ziva, dale paz a su recuerdo y luego, vuelve a vivir tu vida.

Palmer volvió a hacer funcionar el ascensor y cuando salieron de ahí, Palmer volvía a ser el Gremlin de autopsias y él, el agente muy especial Anthony DiNozzo, al que habría de ocurrírsele aquella idea que terminaría trayendo a Ziva a su vida de nuevo.

-o-

—… y esta foto no la tomamos al tercer día, cuando por fin dejó de llover… —decía Palmer, enseñándole las fotos en su cámara digital de sus vacaciones con su novia, la hermosa rubia que trabajaba en una funeraria.

Ziva y McGee las miraban interesados… Tony, haciéndose el que no lo hacía, celoso pero sin que se le ocurriera algo para bromear con él.

—Ten cuidado con eso Palmer, que terminarás con fotos de boda… —Oyeron detrás de sí. Gibbs se había acercado a ellos, viendo una foto desde detrás de todos y, luego, ido a su campo.

Por alguna razón, Palmer se sonrió mucho. Ese simple comentario lo hizo sentir como parte del equipo…


End file.
